Yo soy el Avatar
by Korra-Avatar
Summary: Todo Cambió para Korra en ESE Accidente... Volvió a Comenzar, pero Amon intervino. Ahora ella QUIERE venganza y Proteger una única familia... Pero ella sabe y no QUIERE enfrentar Quien es su Verdadera familia... ¿Sera Korra Capaz de completar su venganza u otra vez cambiará su Destino? que pasara, ¿enfrentara los echo, que su verdadera familia?
1. El Primer Día

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste el primer capítulo! :D**

POV KORRA

_-¿¡Ya llegamos!? ¡ Quiero ver a mis padres y a mi hermano!- (no puedo esperar más para contarles esta noticia)_

_-Tenga paciencia princesa Korra… Ya llegaremos-_

_- UFH! Pues conduces más lento de lo común…_

_DE PRONTO SE ECUCHO UN GRAN Y ORRIBLE RUIDO_

_-¡Por qué no puedo moverme! Quiero salir de aquí…. Mamá… Papá… Cen… Naga…. ALGUIEN, AYUDA, PORFAVOR… QUIEN SEA… AY...U...DA…. – _

Korra se despertó y miro por todos lados…

-Solo… era… _ESA PESADILLA_….

Miro el reloj, eran a las 6:30 AM.

-MHH… será mejor que me levante para ir a la escuela… ¡Tenzin, porque eres así! ¡Agh! – con un suspiro, se levantó, y se cambió…

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba frente a un gran edifico

-Así que esta es la famosa High School Republic City…

-Korra, deberías estar aquí hace 20 minutos, para enseñarte el establecimiento- con la cara colorada.

-Relájate Tenzin, no es como si no hubiera venido, solo son 20 minutos…. Además, ¡yo debería estar enojada, tú me Obligaste a venir a esta secundaria!

-Es lo mejor para ti, ¿tienes un propósito, verdad?, bueno entonces trata de esforzarte aquí, así puedes encargarte de ESO…

-Sí, pero mis calificaciones eran perfectas, no entiendo porque este cambio, ¡estaba bien en mi antigua escuela!-dijo molesta

-Korra, esta escuela es muy prestigiosa… aquí vienen a estudiar, lo-

-Sí, lo sé, las personas más distinguidas y de mayor clase… Justamente por eso no quería venir

-¡YA VASTA! No eres un pequeña de 6 años, asique vamos, vas a buscar en que clase estas

Tenzin y Korra fueron hasta la dirección, donde Korra vio el horario que le tocaba, y sus horas libres…

-Bueno, debo irme, pero recuerda, trata de ponerle buena cara a esto… y bueno, tú también, ya comenzaron tus clases…

-Está bien-con su clásico puchero-¡Adiós!

-A, Korra buena suerte… y recuerda que Jinora también está aquí, en el primer año, asique ella te estará viendo por mi…

-Lo que sea, debo irme…

Después de 15 minutos caminando…

-A ver… ¡esta es!

Antes de que pudiera tocar, la profesora abrió la puerta

-¿Y tú quién eres jovencita?- dijo con un tono muy agudo

-Yo soy una nueva estudiante, y me tarde en encontrar la clase...

-Mh… Está bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima no seré tan flexible, entendió?

-Sí, señora

-Por cierto su nombre es…

-Kor-

De pronto llega alguien corriendo

-Lo siento profesora, llegue tarde, porque me que dormida… no volverá a ocurrir, ¡se lo prometo!

-Princesa Jana… Mh… sí, claro, por favor no llegue tarde la próxima ves… por favor, puede tomar asiento… (Inclinando la cabeza)… Ha y ¿cómo te llamas tu jovencita?

-Korra, Korra Yagami

-Muy bien, toma asiento

Korra entra en el salón, dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron viendo… Unas miradas de que hace esta persona aquí, otras de WOW! Esta chica no esta tan mal… Pero después volvió a la normalidad, le prestaron más atención a la princesa que se sentó junto a un chico con ojos ámbar

Korra trato de ignorar las miradas, pero se encontró con esos ojos ámbar, que le llamo la atención…Pero lo ignoro, sentó al lado de la ventana asiento 3, que está junto a una chica de ojos verdes…

-Muy bien clase, Vamos con una sencilla evaluación diagnostica…

Pasó 2 horas y se fue la profesora, y llego otra…

-bueno, quiero que alguien me traduzca esta oración… ¿un voluntario?

-_solo son unos cuantos meses, después podré hacer lo que realmente me importa… tengo que hacer esto lo mejor que pueda, y así demostrarle a Tenzin que puedo manejarlo sola… _

_-_¡Señorita Korra! ¿Acaso no entendió?

-MH... que, o si, perdón, ya lo hago: …

_From the Hundred Years War, thanks to the old avatar Aang, peace reigns among nations...-_

La clase de Ingles paso rápido… y además, la profesora se asombró mucho de que pude traducirlo sin problema… Bueno, no importa… ¡Al fin es hora de descanso!

Debía ir a buscar a Jinora, para que me ayude a ubicarme… agh, porque esta escuela es muy grande, es mucho más grande que mi antigua… De repente, en la búsqueda de Jin me choque con alguien…

- ¡Lo siento, perdón, no vi por donde iba!

-MH... Está bien, no te preocupes…

-Por cierto, tú eres Korra, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Bolin, Bolin Mondragón.

-hola, y si soy Korra Yagami, una pregunta, sabes dónde est-

-¡Bolin! Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te metiste?, o perdón, donde están mis modales… Soy Asami Sato y tus eres…

-Korra Yagami, un gusto (se toman las manos)

-Cierto, eres la chica nueva, pues, quieres que te mostremos el lugar?

-Bueno, ya que no encuentro a Jinora, está bien gracias

-A, y para que me buscabas Asami?

-Tu hermano te estaba buscando… creo que es para ver lo del campeonato,

-Muy bien, allí voy, ¡adiós!

-¡Bueno, vamos a ver la escuela!

**Y hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios si debo seguir y asi poder actualizar más rápido…**

**Bueno, los capítulos que seguirían, se descubrirá como fue la vida de Korra, porqué tiene esas pesadillas, y veremos si al fin puede reunirse con ese chico de color de ojos ámbar…**

**BUENO, ESTA ES UNA ACLARACIÓN!**

**RESULTA QUE YO ME HABÍA CREADO UNA CUENTA YA, PERO TUVE UN PROBLEMA Y BUENO, ME CREE ESTA NUEVA, PERO ME OLVIDE DE BORRAR LA HISTORIA DE MI ANTIGUA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE SI LEEN ESTE FANFIC EN MI OTRA CUENTA, PUES NOTARAN QUE NO ACTUALIZARA NUNCA, Y POR ESO, AVISO, QUE ESA ERA YO , ME HABIA PUESTO NOMBRE "Unalaq" (POR UNA APUESTA.. JJEJEJ) BUENO COMO DECÍA, ESA ES MI HISTORIA, Y AQUÍ ACTUALIZARE LA HISTORIA... :) **

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Comienzos y Encuentros

_**(Aclaración: no soy dueña de La Leyenda De Korra )**_

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Wow! Sí que es grande esta escuela…

-Sí, y todavía no vimos el gimnasio, pero eso lo dejamos para después…. Qué tal si vamos a comer, así descansamos un poco

-Por mi está bien…

Korra y Asami entraron a la cafetería, donde allí había muchas personas…

Fueron a buscar algo de comer y buscaron donde sentarse…

-oh! Mira allí están Bolin y Mako, ¡vamos!

Fueron donde estaban ellos, y también esta Jana, con otras personas.

-Chicos, les presento a Korra, ella es la chica nueva, así que sean amables.

-Hola, yo soy Jana princesa de Ciudad Republica, y bueno de seguro ya me conoces jejee- dice Jana

-Mi nombre es Hasook y para serte sincero, nunca había visto alguien como tú- le guiña un ojo

-Mh… ¿gracias?

-O, vamos es su primer día y ya quieres coquetearla, no sabemos nada de ella, asique no te ilusiones- dijo Mako sin siquiera mirarla

-Mako, es mi vida, asique no te metas… además, ¿no crees que ya tienes demasiadas fans? Déjanos algo para mí y Bolin

-Pf! Por mi quédate con las fans locas…

-… … … …

-Mako no seas así, solo Hasook estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si hermano…

-Así que Korra… dime, ¿te gusto la escuela?- Dijo Bolin tratando de animar las cosas

-Perdón, pero debo irme, después nos vemos…- se va

-¡Genial Mako, la espantaste!

-¡Que yo no dije nada!, además tú la espantaste, ya estabas coqueteando con ella…

-Solo trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda…

-No, solo hiciste incomodarla más Hasook…- Dijo Bolin tomando un bocado de su comida

-No, ustedes dos-apuntando a Mako y Hasook- actuaron mal, ¡ambos la espantaron!-Dijo Asami molesta

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_Bueno, no había visto a korra bien y no dije que la odiabas, solo que no me gustaba que ya Hasook juegue con la chica nueva, se escuchaba tímida…_

_Hay algo que me parece familiar… su voz creo que ya la había escuchado antes… no podría olvidar esa voz… melodiosa_

_QUE! NO, VAMOS MAKO CONCENTRATE!_

_Mejor me voy a clases, ya está a punto de empezar…_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Había visto a Jinora, y fui a buscarla, después de todo, solo a ella conocía bien y tenía más confianza, además esa chico Mako ya vi que no le caí bien, y ese otro tipo Hassok… me daba escalofríos…_

-¿Korra?

-¡Jinora!- va y la abraza- ¿¡Dónde te metiste!?

-Te estaba buscando, papa me dijo que…

- Si, lo sé, que me vigiles para que o me meta en problemas, pero me alegra de haberte encontrado

-Muy bien, vamos a ver la escuela así la conocemos, yo ya fui, pero de seguro tu no, así que vamo-

-De hecho, ya vi el establecimiento, Asami me lo mostro

-¿Asami Sato?

-sí, y gracias a ella llegue aquí! Me cayó bien, pero ciertas personas… no, o al menos yo no le caí bien- dijo algo triste

-¿¡Ya te metiste en líos!?

-Qué no, lo digo por ese chico Mako…

-Por favor dime que no peleaste con nadie- dice tapándose la cara

-Claro que no!

-Okey, pero ¿te encontraste con el capitán de los Hurones de Fuego?

-¿¡QUÉ, NO ME DIGAS QUE EL ES EL CAPITAN…!?

Jinora asiente con la cabeza

-bueno, ya se acabó el tiempo, deberías regresar a tus clases, a ver si no te pierdes korra!- Dijo con una sonrisa

-EH…

La campana había sonado, eso significaba que debía estar es sus clases…

_No! No quiero llegar algo tarde otra vez!_

_QUE SUERTE, LLEGUE A TIEMPO, -SUSPIRA- _

-hey, korra, ¿tuviste problemas al encontrar la clase?- dijo asami

-que, o si, un poco… jejejeje, todavía no me acostumbro…

De pronto entro el profesor

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar, empecemos la clase de historia, necesito que dos personas vallan a buscarme unos mapas…. Haber…- mirando la lista- Mako y… Korra, vayan a buscarlos

-Eh…-_Que por que yo! Eso no es justo, y además con esa persona! El mundo me odia de seguro- _EH… yo no sé dónde queda la biblioteca…

-O, pero el joven Mako si, asique no pierdan tiempo, ¡vallan!

Mako y Korra salen del salón. Korra solo sigue a Mako en silencio, todavía no recuerda bien donde está la biblioteca.

Una vez en la biblioteca Korra se puso a buscar los mapas que no lo encontraba la bibliotecaria.

-Qué tal si te pones a buscar, así lo encontraríamos más rápido… - dijo con un suspiro Korra

-Mh… nah, estoy bien aquí, espero hasta que los encuentren…

-Vago…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí, dije va-

De pronto entraron dos chicas, no mayores de 15 años

-WOW, eres Mako el capitán de Los Hurones de Fuego

-eh, si soy yo y ustedes son…

-Tus más grandes admiradoras!- chillando de la emoción

-Gracias, pero que hacen aquí, deberían estar en clases…

-Ehh… si pero eso puede esperar, dinos como están esperando los hurones de fuego el campeonato? Están ansiosos? Cuanto entrenan por semana? Hasook tiene novia? Bolin tiene novia, TU tienes novia?

-Yo…- retrocediendo varios pasos, tratando de alejarse…

_-Ugh! Porque no puede mantenerse callado, o que calle a sus locas fans…. Es molesto, irritante y molesto, espera, porque me molesto tanto de sus FANS… digo porque me importa el…. Debo admitir que el guapo, talentoso y- A! KORRA QUE HACES? CONCENTRATE EN BUSCAR ESE BENDITO MAPA!-_

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENEREAL**

Mako en cada pregunta se alejaba un paso y no se dio cuenta que estaba a solo un paso de chocarse con la escalera donde estaba Korra…

Y con la última pregunta fue el accidente… Mako choco con la escalera y korra se estabilizo.

Mako trato de pararse rápido, para ayudarla, pero vio que Korra cayó bien, ella tenía buenos movimientos, pero por apurarse, se tropezó y cayó arriba de Korra

-HAY!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_Escuche un "HAY!" Y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos lindos, brillantes, y profundos ojos azules. _

_Y ella era… Hermosa, no pensé que ella era así, digo, no la había visto bien si no hasta este momento._

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Caí bien, pero Mako se tuvo que tropezar, ahora estamos en esta posición incómoda… Hay! Porque! Mundo ya me confirmaste que me odias! O No…_

_Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar, eran electrizantes… hermosos, pero que! _

-MH… AYH!,

-Perdón, ¡no-o me fi-…ije!-Dijo Mako tartamudeando

-Está bien, pero puedes quitarte de encima…

-Oh… si, e, claro- Mako se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla.

-perdón, es que- mako fue interrumpido

-MAKO! Estas bien, te hiciste daño? Quieres que- dijeron sus fans

-Sí, estoy bien, y esto no hubiera pasado si ustedes estarían en sus clases…

-Perdón! Lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo- Ya no vamos…- Se retiran

-Bueno… yo umhp… lo siento, por eso, bueno, ya sabes,

-Hee… mh.. Es-tá bien, digo, si no te preocupes- Dijo sonrojada Korra- Deberíamos volver…

-Mh, pero el mapa?

-Aquí está!

-Cuando lo encontraste

-Cuando me caí, había agarrado uno, y era este- Dijo sonriente

-Okey… regresemos

EN LA CLASE…

-Y ustedes dos por que tardaron tanto- dijo el profesor un tanto molesto…

-Es que no encontrábamos el mapa, asique nos pusimos a buscarlo

-"Nos pusimos" me suena a manada- Dice Korra mirando a otro lado y Mako la mira

-¿Cómo?- el profesor dijo ya que no había escuchado lo que dijo Korra

-Nada, solo que no encontrábamos el mapa y aquí esta!-entregando el mapa

-Okey, siéntense, así empezamos con la clase

PASO RAPIDO LAS HORA, Y ALFIN HABIA TERMINADO LAS CLASES

Korra estaba saliendo del aula con Asami y los demás

-Así que Korra, como fue tu primer día?

-Pues bien, excepto porque me perdí, jejeje, es difícil

-Oh, ya te acostumbraras, eso solo por los primeras semanas

-O meses- dijo Jana

-mh… si

DE PRONTO LLEGA ALGUIEN CORRIENDO, UNA PEQUEÑA NO MAS MAYOR DE 9 AÑOS

-¡JANA!-le da un abrazo

-UF!, pero que haces aquí? no deberías estar en casa?

-Pues vine a verte, con Cen!

-O por eso explica que allá gente reunida allí- apuntando donde estaba su hermano

-Bueno, nos vamos ya?!- dijo sonriente Lucy

-Okey me debo ir igual, hasta mañana!-Dijo Korra

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL**

KORRA SE ALEJA, PERO OBSERBA QUE LA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA (Lucy) CRUZA LA CALLE CORRIENDO Y NO VE QUE UN AUTO SE ACERCABA, ESTUBO CERCA DE ATROPELLARLA PERO ELLA CORRE A AYUDARLA…

-¡LUCY!- Grito un chico

SE ESCUCHO UN GOLPE Y EL ORRIBLE RUIDO DE UN AUTO FRENANDO

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Este sonido es… familiar_

_IRHONICO, creo que viví algo similar a esto_

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL**

Korra por suerte llego a tiempo y ambas salieron rodando sin un golpe producido por el satomovil.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-Dijo Cen dice corriendo hacia ellas

-MH.. ¡Eso dolió!…- Dijo Lucy tratando de levantarse

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo Korra

-SI, gracias… Y tú? Tu resibiste la peor parte… quieres qu-

-Lucy!- Cen la abraza- Como estas? Te lastimaste? Dónde? Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? Oh, que pregunta, claro que SI!

-AY!, Si estoy bien, no me lastime ni nada… , pero y tú?- dirigiéndose a Korra

-Yo estoy bi-

DE PRONTO APARECIERON JANA, MAKO, ASAMI, BOLIN

-Por qué corriste así Lucy? Mira si te pasaba algo, mama y papa nos… o ni quiero imaginarlo!-Dijo Jana

-Korra, estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Asami ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí, el satomovil no alcanzo a golpearme- Dijo sin problema Korra, mientras se estiraba

-WOW! Como lograste reaccionar tan rápido?- Pregunto Hasook asombrado

-Si, como lo hiciste? Realmente fuiste rápida- Dijo Bolin emocionado

-Pero o tienes una herida un golpe, o algo?-Pregunto Mako algo alterado, viéndola de pies a cabeza

-No, que estoy bien!

-OH, perdón, soy Cen, y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, y tú eres…?

-Ella es Korra, una chica nueva en el colegio y gracias Korra!- le da un abrazo

-Korra…?- Cen se la queda mirando…

-Si quieres algo, no dudes en pedírmelo!- dice Jana guiñándole un ojo

-MHh… no, no quiero nada…

JINORA APARECE CORRIENDO

-QUE PASO AQUÍ?-Pregunta Jinora

-OH, nada…- Dijo Korra

-Korra me salvo-Dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, Korra salvo a Lucy de que un satomovil la atropellara, ya fueron tras esa persona, pero lo bueno que ambas están bien- Dijo Cen

-Korra… Dime la verdad

-Sí, estoy bien

-Okey, vamos a ver a mi padre

-No puedo

-Por qué no?

-Después lo sabrás, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós! A y ten más cuidado!- dijo Korra

KORRA SE FUE CORRIENDO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CEN

_Habíamos regresado a la casa, claro que tuve que contar lo sucedido de hoy, cosa que me arrepiento de escuchar este largooo sermón… pero bueno se iban a enterar de una forma o de otra…_

_Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa chica Korra, creo que ya la había visto… no, no es así, pero me parece familiar… _

_Mejor por hoy lo dejo eso, después veremos…_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA

_La verdad que me dolió un poco ese golpe, pero mejor me sano… no entiendo por qué Jinora quería llevarme con Tenzin… bueno, ya que, no puedo hacer nada…_

_Mh… Hoy fue un día extraño, primero me topé con Bolin, Asami y Jana... Ellos fueron normales, bueno Jana no tanto… creo… Y después Mako capitán de los hurones de fuego! Y por último Hasook, creo que si podría coquetearía hasta con una flor… _

_Después ese incidente con Mako, que…-(LARGO SUSPIRO)- No fue tan, tan desagradable…_

_¡KORRA! ¡EN QUE PIENSAS! HAY, SACATE ESO DE LA CABEZA… ¡TIENES MUCHAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES EN QUE PENSAR!_

_Mejor me voy a dormir… _

_**BUENO ESTA ES UNA ACLARACION! = EDADES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y OTRAS COSAS**_

_**KORRA YAGAMI: 17 (VA A CUMPLIR 18) **_

_**MAKO MONDRAGÓN: 18 **_

_**BOLIN**_ _**MONDRAGÓN: 17 **_

_**ASAMI SATO: 18 **_

_**HASOOK: 18**_

_**JINORA: 12**_

_**JANA: 17 (VA A CUMPLIR 18) PRINCESA DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ **_

_**CEN: 23. PINCIPE HEREDERO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ**_

_**LUCY: ÑA PRINCESA DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, PADRES SENNA Y TONRAQ**_

_**POR AHORA ESA ES LA INFORMACION DE LOS PERSONAJES… MEDIANTE PASE LA HISTORIA, SE VA A SABER SECRETOS :D**_

**Aalfin! Pude terminar este capítulo, y es más largo que el otro, y quise poner un poco de MAKORRA algo torpe! :3 **

**PERDON POR PUBLICAR TARDE, ES QUE CUANDO PENSE QUE YA TERMINABA EL CAPITULO, PUES DIJE: "NO, MEJOR LO HAGO ASI" Y BUENO, ESO…**

**Gracias a:**

**Mel.2004: gracias por apoyarme! :D espero que igual actualices pronto tus fics, están genialesy suerte!**

**Jrosass: gracias, si, pues resulta que korra tiene sus pesadillas porque… bueno no puedo decir por ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo que voy a empezar, allí si habrá un pequeño recuerdo de que fue lo que le ocurrió… a, y me encantan tus fics igual! :) **

**MtezPS: jajajaj sí, es que soy novata, pero de poco voy aprendiendo! Y si, ya había leído algunos de tus fics, espero que actualices pronto! :) **

**BUENO, GRACIAS A SU APOYO Y ESPERO PODER ACTULIZAR EL MARTES QUE VIENE, PERO SI TERMINO ANTES EL CAPITULO, PUES LO SUBIRE! :D **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DE QUE LES GUSTARIA LEER, MAS ACCION, O QUE FUE DE LA VIDSA DE KORRA O MAS ROMANCE O LO QUE SEA! :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA PRONTO!**


	3. Nota de la autora

**Hola! :D bueno, como verán, este no es un capitulo nuevo :( **

**Bueno, porque debía estudiar para hoy y ayer… asique no tuve tiempo para escribir… espero que entiendan, es que aquí comenzamos las clases el 31 de marzo, cosa que ya se vienen los cierres de trimestre, los profesores nos dan para estudiar bastante… Así que no tengo mucho tiempo…**

**PERO! Hoy me pongo a tratar de hacer un cap. Aunque sea algo corto, pero igual, tratare, y en cuanto lo allá terminado lo subo.**

**A! Y Ayer cuando estaba estudiando, mi mente se fue para otro lado, y después me encontré haciendo otro fic de Korra Y Mako, pero esta versión es moderna, y pues ya podría decirse que voy por una parte bastante bien, es corto, PERO eso no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré…. **

**PERO LO PRIMERO QUE QUIERO ES TERMINAR EL PRIMER FIC "Yo soy el Avatar", al menos hasta que ya allá echo más capítulos! :) **

**Besos! Y ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN! :) **


	4. Suposición

**Capítulo 3 **

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Korra estaba aquí, y ya se había acostumbrado… En este momento estaban en el gimnasio.

-Korra, al fin te encuentro después de que saliste de clases, no volviste, que paso?-Dijo Asami y atrás de ella venían Jana, Mako, Bolin, Hasook

-O, nada, solo debía hablar con mi tutor…

-Con Tenzin?

-Si

-QUE!? No me digas que tu tutor es Tenzin?- Pregunto Jana, y Korra asintió- LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE SEGURO NO TE DEJA HACER NADA DIVERTIDO!- Dice abrazándola- Pero no sabía que él era, además, él es mi mentor también… … Y que paso con tus padres?

-EHH…- Hubo un largo silencio

-Parece que ya comenzamos las clases, será mejor que vallamos para allá- Dijo Bolin apuntando donde estaban todos reunidos

_-Gracias Bolin!- Pensó Korra _

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAKO**

_No sé si era yo el único, o también los demás sintieron que Korra no quería tocar ese tema… esto es raro…_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASAMI**

_Korra no quería hablar de sus padres… se habrá peleado con ellos, o acaso…_

_Cierto… no sabemos mucho de Korra, pero la verdad este mes sí que ella se demostró buena amiga, y si la considero como una amiga, espero yo ser de ella una buena amiga…_

_Bueno volviendo al tema, tengo bastante curiosidad acerca de Korra… _

**PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL **

Fueron y se encontraron con Toza, el entrenador del gimnasio de la escuela y de algunos equipos de Pro Control

-Bueno, quiero saber sus nombres y si tiene un poder… asique paso lista y me dicen que pueden hacer, entendieron?

-Si...

El profesor empezó a nombrar cada uno, y había un 20% de alumnos maestros fuegos, 30% de maestros tierra, 10% de maestros agua y 40% no maestros.

-Bueno, primero, vamos a ver en qué nivel están todos ustedes, tanto como para manejar su elemento, o habilidades de combates y defensa, mano a mano… quiero que pasen al frente a… Jana y… Asami, al frente!

-Bueno veo que tenemos a una no maestra… y maestra agua… Bueno, veamos que tienen, comiencen!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BOLIN**

_A Asami le toca luchar contra Jana… y justo con un maestro! No es justo, espero que este bien…_

_Por qué tengo esta sensación?… de temor, si, temor de que Asami salga herida… Digo es mi amiga, y claro que no quiero que le pase nada… Pero puede ser otra cosa…_

_YA BOLIN DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO, SI! ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ASAMI, ACEPTALO Y PUNTO!_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Vi a Bolin algo… inquieto?_

_Si, y justo desde que ellas dos debían luchar, podrá ser que…_

-Hey Bo!, que pasa, por qué te pones así?

-Eh… no te entiendo… -dijo mirándola confundido

-Pues desde que ellas dos fueron allí para entrenar, tú estás así, nervioso… acaso… tu…? – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Korra

Bolin pareció entender (después de un minuto) lo que Korra estaba tratando de decirle

-QHE-E… NO YO, ES QUE NO,… PUES NO…. DE QUE HABLAS!?- Pregunto Bolin tratando de salir de esa situación vergonzosa

-Me parece que estas preocupado por...

-QUE! YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO-Dijo Bolin en un susurro casi gritando, tratando de que nadie los oyera, pero de pronto vino Mako para ver que sucedía entre ellos

-Por qué estas así Bo?-Dijo Mako

-NADA! DE QUE NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO, NI MUCHOS MENOS DE ASAMI!-Hubo un ligero silencio donde participaban ellos tres.

-Nadie dijo algo acerca de Asami…- Dijo Korra con una sonrisa en su cara

-Cierto Bolin, nadie la menciono- Mako seguía el juego- no será que estas…

-Silencio los dos los dos!

-O, hermanito, tu siempre me haces bromas, es el momento que me desquite por algunas de ellas.- Dijo Mako, pero de la nada llego Hasook tratando de saber que pasaba entre ellos

-Que pasa aquí, cuenten, yo también quiero saber!- Dijo Hasook

-OH NO, USTEDES DOS SE CALLAN!- Dijo Bolin con una voz seria

-Qué!?, no yo también quiero saber!

-Lo siento, pero cuando mi hermano habla así, es que habla en serio, pero… ya te enteraras…- Dijo mirando a Korra que también estaba sonriendo (se rieron entre ellos)

Atrás de ellos seguían luchando Asami y Jana… Asami por el momento estaba tomando el mando de la lucha, ambas estaban cansadas, de pronto se escuchó a Toza

-Bueno, está bien por ahora, descansen. Que pasen…- Toza seguía hablando

La hora paso rápido y ya era el fin de este día. Estaban saliendo del establecimiento, cuando a Jana se le ocurrió una idea

-Bueno, vamos a pasear por Ciudad Republica! Al fin y al cabo, hoy fue un día agotador, y nos merecemos una distracción- Dijo Jana sonriente

-Por mi está bien!- Dijo Hasook- y que tal de ustedes?

-MH... sí, yo me sumo!- Asami dijo

- en ese caso, yo igual voy- Dijo Bolin

-Y tu Korra? Vienes igual?- Pregunto Jana

- No, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en…- Pensando en una excusa- casa, será para otro día?- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, pero la próxima vienes aunque sea a rastra!- Dijo Jana sin problema

-Ehhh… si… jajaj sí, claro

-Y tu hermano- dirigiéndose Bolin a Mako

-Creo que paso por hoy…

-Oh! vamos Mako tu nunca te diviertes, vamos no seas aguafiestas!

-No soy aguafiestas, solo que quiero descansar, mañana empezamos con un poco de entrenamiento para el torneo… así que quiero estar concentrado… y por cierto que recuerdo, nuestros padres preguntaron si podíamos cuidar de Ian... si quieres ve tú, yo tengo que ir a casa…

-Cierto! Gracias hermano!- Le da un abrazo -estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda

-Sí, no te preocupes

-La verdad me esperaba de que Mako no vaya, pero tu Korra? Vamos, será un rato únicamente! – Dice Hasook

-No puedo, debo hacer unos negocios… y se me es imposible ir… para la próxima?

-Está bien… Oye, Jana el que está allí no es Tarrlok?

-Oh… si, le avisare que vamos a pasear por allí, esperen- Jana se va dónde estaba Tarrlok

De pronto ven que ella y el vienen donde están ellos

-Podrían decirle quienes vamos a ir a pasear, no me cree!- Dijo Jana rogando

-Mhh… Vamos a ir Hasook, Bolin Jana y yo- Dijo Asami- No se meterá en líos, puede decirles eso a sus padres, para que queden tranquilos.

-Está bien, y ustedes dos no van con ellos?

-Yo no, debo cuidar de mi hermano menor…

-Y tu joven, no te había visto nunca, quién eres?

-Tarrlok, deja de ser así de directo, ellas es mi nueva amiga, Korra, ella es la que salvo a Lucy

-Con que Korra… Se llama igual que tú, bueno, antes de que te cambies el nombre…

-Sí, es verdad, recién me doy cuenta… es que la vedad no estaba muy a gusto con ese nombre, y no sé qué paso muy bien allí, pero ahora soy Lucy! No es que el nombre Korra sea feo, al contrario, es lindo, pero no iba con mi personalidad, asique por eso el cambio… A ella le queda mejor!- Dice abrazando a Korra

-Okey…

-Perdón por haber sido así, me presento de forma correcta, soy Tarrlok, guardaespaldas de la princesa Lucy, y también su profesor de agua control

-Soy Korra, y bueno, creo que debo irme, Adiós! Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TARRLOK **

_Korra... Esa chica…_

_NO! NO PUEDE SER, ELLA NO ES, MI PLAN ERA PERFECTO, ASÍ QUE DEBE SER SOLO COINCIDENCIA! ELLA YA NO EXISTE!_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KORRA**

_Con que… Tarrlok… tengo la impresión de que me vio como una amenaza… HA! Si se mete con migo o peor aún, si se mete con EL _(una persona que después sabremos! :3 )_, claro que debe tener temor y con razón… Pero por ahora, no tengo interés en él, después de todo lo que viví…-Comienza a recordar- _

_VAMOS KORRA! Debes olvidarte de eso… pero no creo que pueda ignorarlo para siempre…-largo suspiro- Bueno, mejor ahora me voy, debo reunirme con ellos, se me va a ser tarde._

**BUENO! HASTA AQUÍ LEGUE! :D**

**Tarde pero lo publique apenas lo termine (y lo leí varias veces para ver como quedo, y así no cometer errores xD !) **

**Bueno, como veremos, Tarrlok apareció! :o :o :o :o **

**El será una persona que tiene mucho que ver, con lo ocurrido hacia Korra.**

**Y otro personaje que es "**_**EL**_**" también mucho que ver… Bueno, estaba pensando para el próximo capítulo o para después, de que se dedique únicamente (centralmente) en que Korra debe averiguar cosas sobre su pasado, que no sabe, pero tienen que descubrirlo, para así obtener lo que quiere, en este caso venganza…**

**Díganme que opinan?**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios. A y muchas gracias a esas personas que siempre me apoyan!**

**Ah, por cierto, no sé exactamente cuándo actualizare, porque como dije tengo pruebas, y bueno, me mantienen bastante ocupada, pero tratare de que sea la semana está semana que entra…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO! **

**SALUDOS! :D**


	5. Revelaciones

_**(NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA LEYEDNA DE KORRA)**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Punto de vista de Korra **

¡NO ES JUSTO! SI TAN SOLO UBIERA ESPERADO UN PAR DE MINUTOS, LO UBIERA OBLIGADO A HABLAR!... (Suspiro) Tuve la oportunidad de tener más información, pero no, justo tuvo que aparecer Lin, y me tuve que ir… Lo único que espero que no sospeche de que fui yo, digo, estaba vestida de negro y con una mascar del espíritu azul, cualquiera podría ser, pero Lin siempre se aparece donde yo intervengo, no se vale! Y además la información de unos de los que trabajan para… para Amon, podía saber dónde se reúnen y así dar un golpe, pero no tuve oportunidad… por ahora, lo único que quiero es que el sufra, como yo sufrí… como mis padres sufrieron...

_RECUERDO… __(NA: Recuerden que Korra iba a ver a alguien, en el capítulo anterior y ese era Skoochy para obtener información)_

_Había entrado en un bar de mal gusto, la información me la había dado Skoochy… ese chico sí que es algo difícil sacarle información, aunque no es por el tema de dinero, es que él debe de tener algo de miedo aunque no lo demuestre, ya que pueden agarrársela contra él... Bueno volviendo al tema, fui a ese espantoso lugar, tuve que esperar para que esa persona salga y cuando al fin salió del local lo pude seguir en silencio, y lo encontré en un callejón sin salida…_

_Primero se hizo el tonto, diciéndome que no sabía nada de lo que decía, de que estaba borracho y que no tenía la mente clara…_

_Pero mi paciencia se había acabado, asique iba de verdad ahora, fui directa al grano…_

_Unos minutos más tarde el empezó a decir algunas cosas…_

_-Si no quieres que te congele en este momento, será mejor que empieces a hablar!- Dijo Korra empezando a congelar sus pies_

_-Está bien, está bien, espera un segundo…_

_-No tienes mucho tiempo que digamos, asique escupe!- Sé que quiere hacerme perder tiempo, pero ya se sobrepasó!- Y bien?_

_-Qué?-_

_Korra lo miro con una cara de muerte_

_-OH! Si… que quieres que te diga?_

_En ese momento empezó a congelar una pierna del sujeto_

_-Está bien, está bien! Te cuento si, trabajo para Amon, el mato a muchas personas no importaba si eran maestros o no maestro, siempre lo hicimos por encargo, pero solo era para juntar a aliados muy poderosos, nuestro objetivo es acabar con los malditos opresores de los dobladores_

_-Y por qué quieren acabarlos?_

_-Son solo los culpables de todas las guerras, solo quieren poder y manipular!_

_-OYE! No todos somos así! Y además ustedes prácticamente están siguiendo sus pasos, quieren gobernar a cualquiera, quiere tener poder y van a causar otra guerra_

_-ESO… … … No es verdad! Porque nosotros hacemos esto para terminar con las guerras y los opresores como ustedes!_

_-Yo no oprimo a nadie, tu… te oprimes a ti mismo!_

_-Eso no tiene sentido!_

_-Silencio! Espera, dijiste que trabajaban para juntar aliados, para qué?_

_-No sé de qué hablas!_

_-OH! Yo creo sabes perfectamente lo que digo, a quienes mataban, contesta!_

_-… … … … … … … … … _

_-Con que no quieres hablar, veamos si-_

_-ALTO AHÍ!- grito un oficial_

_-¡POR QUÉ VINIERON EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

_-Al fin, ayuda, me están robando!_

_-QUE?!_

_-QUEDENSE QUIETOS!_

_-Un momento, yo no estoy roban a nadie_

_-Así, y por qué estas escondiendo tu cara con esa mascara!?_

_-Yo….. Adiós!- Korra se fue, no le importaba en este momento ese tipo, solo tenía que salir de allí para evitar problemas…_

_-ALTO AHÍ! QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO!- Dijo Lin_

_Korra al escuchar la voz de Lin, se le puso la piel de gallina, asique escapo lo más rápido que pudo, pero ella no era de las que dejaba escapar a los delincuentes tan fácilmente, en realidad ella siempre atrapa a cualquiera que ve… pero hoy era una excepción, ya que Korra puedo escapar…_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO…_

De pronto sonó el teléfono…

-Hola?

-Hola, Korra?

-SI… Tenzin, qué pasa?

-MH…. Nada, porque no atendías ase unos minutos?

-EH… yo estaba en… el baño?

-Esa es una pregunta?

-Que no, digo, estaba en el baño, por qué?

-No… nada, solo quiera saber si estabas allí

-Y a donde podría estar?- _Pr favor, dime que Bei Fong no pensó que era yo la de hace un momento y le aviso a Tenzin! _

-No nada, bueno Buenas Noches!

-Buenas Noches y saluda a Pema y a los chicos de mi parte!

-Está bien gracias-cuelga

Korra larga un gran suspiro de alivio

-Sí que tuve suerte!-(Pensando)- Ese sujeto dijo que hicieron trabajos para gente poderosa… en realidad para tener aliados… o para poder chantajearlos… si ellos asesinan a alguien, fue porque alguien les mando por lo tanto, la persona que les pago es tan culpable cono ellos… Eso significa que tengo razón… Todo este tiempo tuve razón, a mis padres los asesinaron, no fue un "simple robo" como muchos decían…

_Recuerdo de hace 5 años_

_Estaba llorando, como hace tiempo no lo hacía… los vi perder la vida justo frente a mi… yo ya les dije a los policías que no era solo un robo, porque en realidad solo se llevaron una pulsera de mi madre… no se llevaron la billetera de mi padre ni nada de valor… y porque el sujeto que llevaba una máscara tenebrosa, les dijo "No venimos para esto, déjenlo así" entonces los otros que tenían la misma mascara lo obedecieron… A mí también me pudieron asesinar, pero él dijo que no era un peligro para ellos, que no importaba y se fueron… Cuando llego la policía, les conté lo sucedido, pero descubrieron que mi madre no estaba muerta, aún vivía… Se la llevaron a un hospital cercano y a mí me interrogaron para contar lo que vi, y les dije que sospeche que era eso, pero solo 2 personas parecían creerme, La Jefa y Un sujeto con una barba algo extraña (LIN Y TENZIN) así que decidieron dejar el caso abierto hasta ver que mi madre este lo suficiente bien para dar declaración… pero 6 meses más tarde ella falleció… _

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Alguien les pagó para que los mataran, para que la compañía de mi padre se derrumbara… así no tener competencia en los mercados… ¡VAN A CAER! TODOS LOS IGUALITARIOS… LA PERSONA QUE LES PAGO PARA QUE MATARAN A MIS PADRES Y AMON…

**TAN… TAN… TAN…**

**Ok, hasta aquí llegue… al fin pude terminar este capítulo donde Korra descubre que todo este tiempo tuvo razón… :o :o :o :o :o :o **

**Tengan en cuenta algunas fechas, para que vallan descubriendo a un personaje nuevo! :3 **

**Ya sabemos más del pasado de Korra! :D aunque es algo triste. Y solo es un pasado, después veremos más a fondo su "otro pasdo" por decirlo así :3 :D **

**Ya sé que es corto, solo quiero que este trimestre se acabe rápido así podré tener más tiempo para escribir la historia… pero bueno, algo es algo ;) **

**Gracias por el/los comentarios, la verdad cada vez que me alegro mucho si hay uno o dos o tres comentarios nuevos en cada capítulo que publico, Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LLEGANDO AMS COMENTARIOS Y ASI PODRE APURARME MAS CON LOS CAPITULOS! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus cometarios! :) :) **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos!**


	6. La Búsqueda (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda (Parte 1)**

**Punto de vista de Mako**

-¡¿QU-E-É DIJIS-STE?!

-Eso… que estábamos en el parque de Ciudad República y …- Asami trataba de no llorar, pero era inútil- Y… de pronto… aparecieron y nos atacaron… - Seguía llorando, no podía parar- Y yo…

-Por favor cálmate y dime que ocurrió ya!

-Estábamos allí, y aparecieron unos igualitarios… yo… no pude ayudarlos, porque me habían atacado un guante extraño, que me electrocuto… y los demás fueron atrapados, eran demasiados, y fue de sorpresa… no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo, por eso capturaron a Hasook, Jana y… Bolin

-NO! No… no puede ser… hace cuánto tiempo paso eso?

-hace 30 minutos, intente llamarte pero no contestabas… Donde te habías metido!

-Mh… fui a comprar algo… pero ese no es el punto, tengo que ir a buscar a Jana, a mi hermano y a Hasook… espera, hay que avisarles los padres de Jana, y a la policía, Ya lo hiciste?

-NO! Solo vine corriendo para acá lo más rápido que pude, ahora lo hago!

-Bueno, yo iré a buscarlos, no puedo estar aquí sentado tranquilo, por favor cuida de Ian, está descansando en este momento, cuando lleguen mis padres, le dices lo que me dijiste, me voy!

-Espera, quiero ir también!

-No! Tienes que avisarles a los demás… y te pido que cuides de mi hermano!

-E… está bien, ten cuidado…

**Punto de vista de Korra**

No puedo creerlo! No tengo tiempo de regresar a casa para buscar el traje… pero me descubrirían… solo tengo que perseguirlos hasta donde pueda, sin arriesgarme, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad… Había visto a los Igualitarios… se estaban yendo a alguna parte… y puede que descubra una de sus bases…

_RECUERDO…_

_Había ido a comprar algo para cenar, cuando salía de Narook vi a los igualitarios agarrando a personas… quería hacer algo pero no podía, no tengo que usar los poderes así como así, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, si puedo averiguar a donde los lleva, podre sacarlos de allí…_

_FIN DEL RECUERDO…_

Ahora me encuentro persiguiéndolos desde una distancia, pero sin dejar de observarlos… parecen tan tranquilos, como si transportarían a animales u objetos… Estoy corriendo para alcanzarlos, pero puedo llamar la atención, asique voy como si fuera trotando… ¡Maldición! A este paso, se van a alejar de- Se está detenido! Se detuvo! Es perfecto!, mejor me escondo para que no me vean… Hay 8 vestidos como igualitarios, y otros 2 estaban normales

-Espera unos segundo aquí, nosotros vamos a buscar a alguien… asique, estate preparado –Dijo uno de los igualitarios

-Si- le contesto el otro, mientras salieron del camión 8 personas más…

_No… son demasiados… aunque pueda con ellos, el otro que conduce, podría irse y no podré sacar a esas personas… ¡QUE DEBO HACER!_

-Korra?

**Punto de vista General**

-Korra?

Korra se dio vuelta, preparada para atacar a esa persona, se levantó y…

-Espera, soy yo!- Dijo Mako al esquivar el golpe

-Mako? Qué haces aquí?

-Qué haces tú?

-Yo pregunte primero!

A lo lejos se escuchaban voces y Mako quiso ver quien era, pero Korra lo agarro antes que sea visto por los igualitarios…

-Eres un tonto o qué? No vez que allí hay varios tipos, y no podrás con ellos!

-No me importa, ellos tienen a… espera, tú que haces aquí escondida?

-Yo…

-Estabas buscando igual a los igualitarios, para encontrar a los chicos? Cuando te enteraste de eso? Contesta!- Dijo Mako algo alterado

-Baja la voz! O si no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí… espera dijiste a los chicos? De quien hablas?

-De Jana, Bolin y Hasook…

-No sabía nada… Capaz estén allí, vi a unos igualitarios atrapar a algunas personas, pero no pude hacer nada, eran demasiados, lo que hice fue perseguirlos hasta aquí y ver si se descuidan, así poder sacarlos de allí…

-Por qué haces esto?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, lo importante que tratemos de sacarlos de allí!

Los igualitarios salieron del lugar y se pusieron en marcha

-Vamos, no podemos perderlos de vista!- Korra empezó a correr y Mako también lo hizo… Pero se detuvieron donde los igualitarios entraron, fueron y encontraron todo el lugar echo un desastre…

-Que paso…

-Aquí es una base de la Triple Amenaza… no entiendo por qu- se escuchó un ruido y apareció una persona debajo de una mesa.

-Quien eres tú?

-Ustedes también son igualitarios?

-No, que paso aquí?

-Nos atacaron… se llevaron a mis amigos…- Dijo algo asustado

-A todos?

-Si…

-Y por qué tú estás aquí?

- Se llevaron solo a maestros… dijeron que yo no les servía…

-Esto es raro… espera, Asami está a salvo?

-Sí, ella fue quien me aviso… eso quiere decir que solo buscan a maestros… la pregunta es por qué?

-y avisaron a la policía?

-Asami de seguro ya lo hizo, al igual que a los padres de Jana…

-Maldición! Eso quiere decir que van a armar una gran búsqueda para encontrarlos…

- Por qué dices eso, es mejor, así podremos encontrarlos más fácil!

-Acaso no lo entiendes… podría hacer cualquier cosa para encontrar a su hija perdida, y pueden poner en peligro a ella como a las demás personas que fueron capturadas!

-Ya están en peligro, si no te das cuenta!- Mako grito

-Tienes que tener la mente fría para poder las cosas bien! Eso ya no importa, lo que queda es buscar a esas personas a tiempo, antes que los policías y los demás los encuentren…

-Por qué? Si los policías metal los encuentran los arrestaran!

-Por qué no sabemos a qué enfrentarnos! Es peligroso para todos ir en un ejército, a un lugar donde pueden ser el dobles de personas enemigas!

-Como estas segura que son el doble, y si solo son unas cuantas personas, es lo más fácil!

- Es evidente que tu como varios no saben nada de lo que sucede verdaderamente en las calles, primero, has escuchado hablar de los igualitarios?

-Son un grupo de personas que detestan a los maestros, y quieren dominar al mundo, pero no lo lograrán!

-JA!- Dijo irónicamente Korra- piensas que es un grupo de 100 como máximo de personas que detestan a los maestros… son muchas personas miles y miles de personas que los detestan… por qué? Porque personas opresoras como lo son los de la Triple Amenaza

-¡OYE!- dijo el sujeto debajo de la mesa

-Tú te callas!- Dijo apuntándolo al sujeto- Porque personas opresoras, que quieren poder para gobernar al mundo, quieren conseguirlo a cualquier costo! Ja! Pero ellos que hacen? Hacen exactamente lo mismo, quieren el poder para ser los que manden, pera hacer lo que quieran a sus anchas! Sin importarles lo que pase… aunque los maten a sangre fría, y esas personas que vieron eso con sus propios quieren venganza… tanto maestros como no maestros!

-Ko …

-Yo… perdón, olvida lo que dije, solo… no importa…- Y sale del edificio

-A dónde vas?- Dijo Mako

-A buscar a alguien, que puede tener información…

-Por qué? Yo también quiero encontrar a Bolin y los demás, asíque vamos lo más rápido posible

-De acuerdo!

**IMPORTANTE! LEER!**

**No he puesto nombre a los primero 4 capítulos, asique aquí les dejos como se debieron haber llamado, a partir de ahora tendrán número y nombre los capitulos! :D **

**CAPITULO 1: El Primer Día**

**CAPITULO 2: Comienzos y Encuentros**

**CAPITULO 3: Suposición **

**CAPITULO 4: Revelaciones **

**Gracias a mi amiga Damaris! Entre ambas buscamos los nombre duran un buen tiempo… :)**

**HOLA AMIG S! :D :D :D :D**

**Bueno sé que es algo corto pero es la primera parte, lo más probable que publique dentro de esta semana que comienza… estoy feliz porque aprobé las materias, eso significa que podré hacer este fic mas rápido! :D **

**Bueno como vimos en este capítulo, Korra le dijo algo a Mako, que él se quedó dudoso, pero por ahora lo que le importa es encontrar a sus amigos… Como notaran Mako primero menciono a Jana... Pues planeaba no hacerlo así, pero no tuve opción, ya después descubriremos por qué.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de principio hasta el capítulo 4 que era el anterior! :** **Jrosass, ** **Mel.2004, korraxmako lover, hikarus y MtezPS …**

**Se los agradezco mucho! :D a y alguien me dijo que quería ver un makorra, perdón por no ponerlo, pero no te preocupes, que en el Proximo capitulo lo pondré, aunque no sea un Beso (yo también quiero que se besen) pero por ahora no puedo, ¡por ahora!, cada vez falta más poco! :3 **

**Besos y Gracias por leer! :) **


	7. La Búsqueda (Parte 2)

_**En el final del capítulo anterior…**_

_-Ko… _

_-Yo… perdón, olvida lo que dije, solo… no importa…- Y sale del edificio_

_-A dónde vas?- Dijo Mako_

_-A buscar a alguien, que puede tener información… _

_-Por qué? Yo también quiero encontrar a Bolin y los demás, así que vamos lo más rápido posible_

_-De acuerdo!_

**Capítulo 6: La Búsqueda (Parte 2)**

**Punto de vista de Mako**

No entiendo por qué dijo eso Korra… algo le paso… pero primero debo concentrarme en encontrarlos, después veremos que está escondiendo… es muy sospechoso, que solo así como así quiera encontrar a los igualitarios… o a las personas que fueron secuestradas… ya que ni siquiera sabía que NINGUNO de ellos había sido secuestrado… definitivamente descubriré que es lo que esconde…

-Y exactamente a dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije que a ver a alguien…

CAMINARON UN PAR DE MINUTOS MAS Y LLEGARON A UN LUGAR MUY TRANSITADO DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA, HABIA NIÑOS JUGANDO POR DOQUIER… HABIA PERSONAS POR TODOS LADOS, ALGUANS APURADAS, OTRAS SIMPLEMENTE TOMANDO UN PASEO. ERA UN DE LAS PLAZAS PRINCIPALES DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA

-¡¿Korra… exactamente a dónde vamos?!

-Ya preguntaste eso… Y Justamente aquí!... ahora veamos… donde esta…?

-Aquí?...

-Allí está!-Korra fue corriendo hacia alguien Y mako la siguió…

-**Punto de vista de Korra**

-Skoochy!-_Al fin lo encontré!_

Un chico no mayor de 13 años se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia Korra

-Hey… que pasa…

Korra se dirigió hacia él y le golpeó la cabeza

-Oye! Que pasa contigo! Duele, por si no lo sabes!

-Oh… enserio? Pues te lo mereces!

-QU…E? yo, que?

-Korra, porque lo golpeaste…

-Él sabe perfectamente porque lo hice!

-que… de que hablas?

-Por qué me ocultaste información!- Dijo Korra algo enojada

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Skoochy mirando para otro lado

-Si no dices la verdad, te pegare más fuerte!

-Oye Korra… no creo que sea buena idea…

-Sí, escucha a tu novio Kora!

-Ph.. qu.. De qué.. QUÉ!? EL no es mi novio!- Dijo Korra tartamudeando y se había puesto algo roja

**Punto de vista de Mako**

_QUE!? POR… porque piensa eso, estamos juntos para encontrar a los demás y no por otra razón… _

-Novio? Y quien dijo que soy su novio- Dijo Mako mirando al chico, algo rojo también

-Mh… entonces por que están colorados ambos?- dijo Skoochy con una sonrisa muy segura y confiada… y también él se divertida molestando a Korra

-Primero, no soy su novio ni me puse colorado ni nada!- dijo gritando

**Punto de vista de Korra**

_OK… sé que no somos nada, pero tenía que decirlo así… Korra concéntrate!_

-Sí, tienes razón… pobre el chico que sea su pareja… lo lamento en el alma….

-Por qué?-Dijo Mako intrigado

-Pues…-Pero no termino de decir nada porque Korra lo había callado

-Skoochy! No cambies el tema, esto es serio! Dime todo lo que sepas, ahora!

Skoochy se le quedo viendo

-Lo siento, está bien! Solo dime por favor, unos amigos fueron secuestrados por los igualitarios, y queremos encontrarlos!

-Está bien, lo que sé es que van a tener una reunión secreta… has escuchado a ese tipo de voz chillona por el parque, bueno, repartía unos folletos para la "Gran Revelación" es reunión se va a llevar a cabo hoy, a media noche

-Dónde?

-Exactamente aquí!- mostrándole un mapa ubicando la reunión…- Da la vuelta- Korra dio la vuelta al mapa y era un folleto de Amon

-Y tu como tienes esto? Pregunto Mkako

-Es información que corre por las calles, nada del otro mundo… excepto que yo tengo informaciones correctas

-Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?!- Le dijo korra muy irritada

-Savia que te pondrías así, y que irías sola, por eso no te lo dije- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Bueno, eso es todo lo que te diré!- se fue corriendo

-Por qué dijo que irías a ese lugar?, Korra responde!

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que llegar allí antes que la policía o cualquier otro, vamos!

-De acuerdo!

Después de unas horas caminando encontraron el lugar donde iba a ser la reunión…

-Será mejor si no nos reconocen…

-Sí, tienes razón… Toma- dice Mako entregándole su bufanda

-Pero… estás seguro, siempre vi que no dejas que nadie la toque, la conservas con mucha protección

-Sí, es que era de mi abuelo, antes de que muriera- dio un largo suspiro- él fue la persona en quien más confiaba… él siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando mis padres discutían, por cualquier cosa… estaban a punto de separarse… pero mi abuelo les hizo entrar en razón… y después de un año llegó Ian y en ese momento calmo todo… y poco después falleció mi abuelo…

-Yo… Mako lo siento, no lo sabía…- Dijo tocando su hombro

-Gracias…- Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- bueno, antes de entrar creo que deberíamos llamar para avisar que tengamos una posible pista de donde puedan estar ellos

-NO! Si se enteran, vendrán y puede suceder algo peor… Mako ya te lo dije, es más peligroso… si vienen puede armarse un campo de batalla, donde personas saldrían heridas… o peor…-

-Pero si no podemos con ellos y se salen con la suya no podremos ni avisar que estamos aquí y que ellos vengan al recate! Hay que confiar y les explicare bien como es la situación, si hablo con mi padre podría convérselo para que no hagan una estupidez

-Haz lo que quieras… puede que tengas razón, y espero que no hagan nada estúpido…

-Ya regreso, espérame- Korra asintió la cabeza

_Vamos Mako tanto tiempo te lleva hablar por teléfono! Será mejor que me adelante y que me encuentre allí adentro, y así podré darle un vistazo al lugar…_

Korra se dirigía a la entrada, pero había un guardia de seguridad pidiendo entrada

-Entrada

-Entrada…?

El hombre se le quedo viendo con una seja levantada

-Cariño! Donde te habías metido!- Dijo Mako detrás de ella- o lo siento, aquí está la entrada- Dijo entregándole el folleto al guardia

-Adelante, hermano y hermana, la revelación está a punto de comenzar

-Gracias- dijo Mako al agarra la mano de Korra y entrar, pero antes de eso, el guardia les dijo:

-Hacen una buena pareja que quieren igualdad

-Gracias?...

Korra se puso roja, al igual que Mako

-Te dije que me esperaras!

-Sí, pero te tardabas mucho, y que querías que haga, sentarme a esperar? Lo dudo…

De pronto se encontraron dentro del depósito o galpón, no se habían dado cuenta bien donde estaban, y vieron que estaba llena de gente.

-Sabía que había persona que odiaban a los maestros… pero nunca pensé ver a tantas reunidas… tenías razón en lo que dijiste…

-Si…

-Hay que estar atento si vemos a Bolin o cualquiera de ellos por aquí-dijo Mako mirándola

-Sí!

**Hola! **

**Bueno, para esta semana tenía planeado un capitulo doble, pero no pude realizarlo… Así que aquí esta este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Bueno, les puse unos toques de Makorra! :3 y tuve que cambiar de quien había dado la bufanda a Mako, ya que sus padres están vivos… **

**Mh… que más… a bueno, Korra y Skoochy son conocidos y amigos, después veremos por qué…**

**A y Skooochy se ganó mis respetos! :3**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan, y espero que más personas se sumen a la historia! :) Dejen sus comentarios de opiniones y de que les gustaría ver más!**

**PD: Ya me pidieron el beso entre mako y korra, y les puedo decir, que cada vez estamos a un paso más cerca del beso! :D **

**Besos! Y Que les vaya bien! :) **


	8. La Búsqueda (Parte 3)

_**En el final del capítulo anterior…**_

_-Te dije que me esperaras!_

_-Sí, pero te tardabas mucho, y que querías que haga, sentarme a esperar? Lo dudo…_

_De pronto se encontraron dentro del depósito o galpón, no se habían dado cuenta bien donde estaban, y vieron que estaba llena de gente._

_-Sabía que había persona que odiaban a los maestros… pero nunca pensé ver a tantas reunidas… tenías razón en lo que dijiste… _

_-Si…_

_-Hay que estar atento si vemos a Bolin o cualquiera de ellos por aquí-dijo Mako mirándola_

_-Sí!_

_**Capítulo 7: **_**La Búsqueda (Parte 3)**

_-Gracias por salvarme de ese sujeto, por cierto…_

_-Mh… si, de nada… _

_De pronto se apagaron las luces, y 2 se aprendieron iluminando al escenario…_

_-Hola mis hermanos igualitarios, esta noche le mostrare una gran revelación… que cambiara el mundo totalmente… Por muchos años los maestros fueron causantes de las guerras, todo para qué? Para poder tener control y gobernar a sus anchas… pero los que siempre salimos perjudicados somos nosotros, los NO maestros… -Dijo Amon_

_Korra al ver a Amon, sintió que la rabia aumentaba, quería ir allí, y asesinarlo… pero Mako la detuvo_

_-Espera, no podemos actuar así, como así, hay que ver si aparecen ellos… _

_-Entonces ponte a pensar en algo…_

_Amon seguía hablando mientras Mako y Korra estaban atentos si aparecían sus amigos…_

_-El comienzo de mi búsqueda por la igualdad comenzó hace años, cuando un maestro fuego amenazaba a mi familia, y ninguno de nosotros éramos maestros, entonces vi como acabo con mi familia… a sangre fría _

_Korra en ese momento lo único que quería era golpearlo, pero otra ve Mako la detuvo _

_-Korra tranquilízate! Que es lo que te pasa…. Por qué tienes tanto resentimiento hacia él?_

_-Nada… -mirando para otro lado _

_Ignoraron completamente lo que dijo Amon en ese momento, pero si escucharon lo más impactante _

_-Los espíritus me han concedido la habilidad para quitar los poderes permanentemente… _

_Todo en ese momento empezaron a hablar en vos baja… se escuchaban. –eso es verdad?! -imposible! _

_-Eso no puede ser verdad, este sujeto está loco- Dijo Mako_

_ -Ellos me dijeron que el Avatar les falló, por eso me dieron está habilidad para poner el mundo en equilibrio! Para que todos seamos IGUALES!_

_Korra en ese momento miro para otro lado, pero volvió la mirada hacia Amon, cuando dijo que iba a ser el quien traiga equilibrio al mundo…_

_ -Les daré una demostración con Zolt, líder de la triple amenaza __**(NA: no me acuerdo si así se escribía… xD )**_

_-para ser justos, le daré oportunidad de pelear a él..._

_-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! _

_Zolt corrió hacia el con fuego en las manos, pero Amon lo esquivo fácilmente y lo agarro de la frente y puso su dedo en la frente, de pronto el fuego que salía se convirtió en rayo, y después disminuyo de nuevo de fuego, por ultimo Zolt se desmayó sin fuerzas…_

_Zolt trato de levantarse pero lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo, e intento atacarlo, pero no salió nada de fuego o rayo de sus manos_

_-Que… que me hiciste!?-_

_-Te limpie de tu impureza. Que pasen Ella… desde tiempos, la familia REAL gobernaron a ciudad república, desde que el Avatar Aang y El señor de Fuego Zuko crearon esta ciudad, pero ahora veremos a un familiar del antiguo AVATAR , perder sus poderes, delante de sus ojos, para que lleve el mensaje de que los espíritus me eligieron para traer el equilibrio a mundo! _

_-No me digas que…_

_-Es Jana…?- completo la frase Korra_

_De pronto aparecieron Jana, Bolin, Hasook, y otros sujetos con vendas en los ojos…_

_-Hay que sacarlos que allí pronto!_

_-SI, pero… Korra, ve allí, son tuberías de agua, si logras romperlas, podré sacarlos de allí sin que me descubran, ve Y suerte!_

_-De acuerdo, ten cuidado!_

_Korra se fue rápidamente hacia esos conductos de agua, los estaba abriendo uno por uno, pero tardaba mucho_

_-Oye, tu, que haces?_

_-Yo… estoy buscando el… baño?- dijo con una media sonrisa_

_-MHhh…?_

_Korra se dio cuenta de que él no le creyó, y vio que saco una barra de hierro, pero antes de que él lo atacara, ella se precipitó, lo derribo con un golpe, pero se levantó, pero korra logro patearle, y rompió las tuberías gracias a él_

_-Gracias amigo! Justo lo que necesitaba… _

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_-Vamos Korra, Jana no tiene agua para defenderse, le van a quitar su poder!- pensó mako cada vez más cerca del escenario _

_De pronto se escuchó una explosión y todo el lugar se llenó de humo… Mako aprovecho la oportunidad, y salto al escenario, y agarro a Jana, mientras que Amon se fue y ordeno a los igualitarios que los agarraran a todos los capturados… _

_-Mako!- lo abrazo_

_-Vamos salgamos de aquí, vamos por Bolin y Hasook!_

_-Sí... _

_Encontraron rápidamente a Bolin y Hasook, aunque aparecieron algunos igualitarios, pero se decidieron fácilmente de ellos, y tuvieron la oportunidad de salir del edificio _

_-Esperen, y las otras personas que estaba allí?-Dijo Bolin preocupado _

_-Eran miembros de la triple amenaza, de seguro ya viene la policía, y que ellos se encarguen- Dijo Mako agitado y Jana lo abrazo más fuerte_

_-NO! Hay gente inocente allí adentro también!- Dijo Hasook_

_-No podemos hacer nada, ya los policías metal se encargaran de ellos…_

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_Korra estaba buscando en donde se escondía Amon, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él, encontró a las personas que habían sido capturadas, escoltadas por igualitarios y no tuvo más opción que ayudarlos, pero no tenía mucha agua… así que decidió hacer una estada de hielo, y poder pelear así._

_Fue corriendo hacia ellos y los ataca, procurándose de no lastimarlos gravemente, los igualitarios la atacaron con los guantes eléctricos __**(NA: no recuerdo bien como se llamaban, creo que solo les decía los guantes de los igualitarios… o me equivoco, si tienen una sugerencia, comenten! :) ).**_

_Korra logro llamar su atención, y así podían escapar las personas… logro poner inconsciente a cada uno de ellos, y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se encontró con el teniente de los igualitarios y sirviente de Amon… lo recordaba… _

_-SALGAN DE AQUÍ! AHORA!- Grito Korra_

_-Me temo que no puedo dejar que eso pase…_

_-Esto es entre tú y yo!- dijo apuntándole con la espada, que no se derretía ya que estaba haciendo agua control para conservarla así- Vamos… acaso es que tienes miedo?-dijo con media sonrisa_

_MIENTRAS TANTO… _

_-Mako cómo nos encontraste?_

_-Viniste solo, que pasaba si te atrapaban también!_

_-Eh… no, no vine solo, vine con… esperen dónde está?_

_-Quien?- pregunto Bolin_

_-Ko- fue interrumpido por otra explosión, pero está más grande…_

_En ese omento se escuchó la sirena de los policías metales…_

_SEGUNDOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSIÓN…_

_Korra estaba luchando contra el teniente, ambos parecían estar iguales, pero el teniente quiso electrocutar a Korra, pero ella lo esquí, y el golpe se desvió hacia un tubo de gas, entonces exploto, fue lanzada 3 metros hacia tras e igual que el teniente, pero Korra se dañó el brazo._

_Korra se puso de pie para seguir con esto pero en ese momento se escucharon a los policías metal acercándose y el teniente se fue sin dejar rastro_

_-¡MALDICION!- Grito Korra… tenia fuego en las manos…-__Korra… cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate-__Dio un gran suspiro y sale del edificio_

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

_-JANA!-dijeron al mismo tiempo un hombre y una mujer._

_Jana los vio y fue corriendo hacia ellos_

_-Mama! Papa! –los abrazo_

_Atrás de ellos venían el padre de Mako y Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, Tarrlok, Asami, personas del loto blanco y policías metal _

_-Bolin!- Asami fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo, y él se enrojeció_

_Mientras que los policías metal entraron al edificio, empezaron las preguntas hacia ellos…_

_Korra salió del edifico sin ser vista por nadie, eso creía, iba reunirse con los demás, pero observo… a Jana que le daba un beso en el cachete a Mako… ella iba a estar de más si iba, así que decidió marcharse, pero un policía metal la encontró_

_-Alto ahí!_

_Korra en ese momento se detuvo, se dio vuelta_

_-Korra?_

_-ah… solo eres tu-dijo con un suspiro_

_-sí... pero que haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que tanto Lin como Tenzin no quieren que estés cerca de los igualitarios…_

_-JA! Como si los obedeciera…- Dijo Korra poniéndose en marcha _

_-Espera, que tienes en el brazo!?_

_-Nada!-dijo agarrándose con más fuerza el brazo_

_-Korra, vamos tienes que ir allí, así te curen_

_-¡NO! Para qué? Para escuchar sus sermones, no lo creo…_

_-Korra ya basta! Vamos_

_-Ya dije que no, me voy…_

_-Korra! No voy a dejar que vallas tras los igualitarios!_

_No voy tras ellos, tranquilisate… solo, me voy a casa, estoy cansada…_

_-Espe- era tarde Korra ya había salido corriendo…_

_-Debo avisarles a Lin y Tenzin…-suspiró el policía_

_Se fue directo hacia donde estaba Tenzin con los demás _

_-Que ocurre oficial?_

_-Es que…- se puso a pensar si debería avisarle… por algo no quiso venir,… él la había observado que estaba por venir pero se arrepintió… _

_-Cierto! Donde esta Korra?!- salto Mako así de repente_

_-Qué? Ella vino contigo?!-Salto Tenzin_

_-Sí, ella causo la primera explosión, así pude sacarlos… y ahora dónde está?_

_Atrás de ellos venia otro oficial_

_-Jefa! Encontramos a las personas que habían sido secuestradas_

_-Pero…. Ellos no volvieron a ser capturados por los igualitarios?- Pregunto Hasook _

_-Sí, lo fueron, pero dicen que alguien les ayudo… _

_-Puede que sea…-Dijo pensativo Tenzin_

_-Korra… Búsquenla en este mismo instante – Termino de decir Lin_

_Se estaba yendo el oficial pero…_

_-Espere Jefa! Iba a decir… que vi a Korra…_

_-Que…-dijeron Mako, Lin, Tenzin, Bolin, Hasook, Jana, Asami al mismo tiempo_

_-Y dónde está?_

_-Se fue…_

_-¡PERO por QUÉ la dejaste ir! Pudo ir tras- fue cortado Tenzin por el oficial_

_-Dijo que se iría a casa… No creo que vaya tras él._

_-Y por qué vino Korra contigo?-Preguntó Jana_

_-Pues… la encontré cuando estaba buscando información si habían visto algo extraño… la encontré observando a un vehículo, donde allí los tenían, pero ella no sabía que ustedes estaban allí… Dijo que había visto a personas ser secuestradas por igualitarios, asique decidio seguirlos, para poder sacarlos…_

_-Por qué aria eso, arriesgar su vida por personas que no conoce…- Dijo Asami_

_-No sé..._

_-Y quién es esa chica Korra?- Pregunto el padre de Jana_

_-Señor Tonraq ella es la chica de quien me encargo… la que tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado..._

_-Y además ella salvo a Lucy!- dijo Jana_

_-Si señora, ella fue quien la salvo en ese accidente que no paso a mayores… -Dijo Hasook_

_-Enserio?... entonces debemos agradecerle de haber salvado a mis dos hijas- dijo la madre de Jana, Senna… abrazando a Jana_

_-Korra siempre ha sido así… siempre se preocupó por otros en vez de por ella… desde que la conocí hasta este momento… Arriesga su vida muchas veces sin preocuparle que pueda ocurrir con ella…- Dijo Lin con un suspiro al final… _

_-Es verdad_

_-Wow! No sabía que ella era así, digo, lo acabo de demostrar, pero… sigo sin entender el por qué?- Dijo Bolin _

_-Después hablaremos de eso… lo primero hay que ver que paso con los igualitarios… -Dijo Lin_

_ -Después de 2 días-_

_Ya había vuelto a la normalidad, algunos hombres fueron capturados para interrogarlos, para saber más de los igualitarios… pero se negaban a hablar…_

_Era como si no hubiera sucedido para algunos. La ciudad estaba tranquila ya que decidieron mantener en secreto que Amon tenía ese poder concedido por los espíritus, así las personas no entraban en pánico, ya que hay un loco como muchos decían, suelto con esa habilidad rara, sin poder ser encontrado…_

_También había pasado 2 días de que no habían visto a Korra, tanto como sus amigos como Tenzin y Lin… estaban preocupados de que no aparecía solo había dejado una nota diciendo que estaba bien, y que no se preocupen…_

**Actualización= 23/06/14**

_**Hola! :D**_

_**Cómo están? Yo, pues recuperándome de algo, pero no importa, al fin pude publicar! Estoy feliz! :D**_

_**Bueno, lo que yo tenía planeado para este fic es que lo terminaría antes de que se estrene al libro 3 "CAMBIO"… PERO COMO VEN RECIEN VOY MUY RETRASADA… :( … Pero que puedo hacer… solo apresurarme... bueno, pero no importa, ya que empieza este próximo viernes a las 7:00 hora de :) de seguro lo veo! :3 **_

_**Así que de seguro todos estamos felices! :)**_

_**Bueno a hablar del capítulo, Ya termine de esta historia por parte… Todos están a salvo, pero nadie vio a Korra después del accidente… pero después de dos días de estar desaparecida regreso…Bueno, Jana beso en el cachete a Mako, Asami estaba muy preocupada por Bolin, Y Hasook… bueno Hasook está bien ;)**_

_**Bueno ese es un pequeñito adelanto… Korra al ver la escena de ese beso de agradecimiento de Jana hacia Mako, pues sintió que estaba de más si iba, asique se fue, Un policía la encontró, pero no la pudo detener, tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo, pero no quiso ayuda**_

_ **Aparecieron Tonraq Y Senna… querían conocer a Korra, pero no pudieron, Lin como Tenzin quieren saber dónde se había metido esos 2 días tanto como sus amigos…**_

_**Bueno a y ese policía que la encontró no es nadie importante solo, un policía que conocía el caso de ella… por las dudas… PERO HE DEJADO ABIERTO LA EDAD DE ESE SUJETO Y SU NOMBRE, YA QUE NO SE SI DESPUES LO PONDRE DE NUEVO, DEPENDE COMO ESTE! :3 **_

_**Y… creo que nada más esto ha sido todo por este capítulo…. Cierto casi se me olvida, pues vieron que no hay ningún Punto De Vista… bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo o que pensaba cada uno de ellos.. :) espero que les haya gustado**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, NO SE SI RESPODI A TODOS, PERO LES AGRADESCO POR EL APOLLO Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! :D GRACIAS! :D**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios de que les gusto o disgusto o que quieren ver más en el próximo capítulo, por ejemplo, más de la vida de Korra, ver celosa a Korra o a Mako, o a cualquier personaje, si quieren ver a Mako y sus amigos investigar sobre Korra… cualquier cosa… Dejen su comentario! :D**_

_**Gracias y Besos! :) **_

_**Actualización= 23/06/14**_


End file.
